


A Little Night Music:  A 221B fic

by jdrush



Series: 221 B Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: John hears music in the night.  He goes to investigate.





	A Little Night Music:  A 221B fic

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: G  
SPOILERS: itty one for “The Reichenbach Fall”. No real detail. If you know the ending, you’re good.  
DISCLAIMER: These lovely boys belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC1, and Moffat and Gatiss.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The song that Sherlock is playing is “Legende Op.17” by Henryk Wieniawski, and can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywcrlycR34E  
AUTHOR'S NOTES PART TWO: Still uploaded some of my old fanfics. This one was originally posted to my LJ

John stands silently in the doorway of their parlor, listening to the beautiful melody Sherlock coaxes from his violin. It’s been three years since he last heard Sherlock play, and he’s missed it terribly. Sherlock's violin speaks all the emotions the man can’t express verbally, and John has learned them all.

When Sherlock feels melancholy, it's Rachmaninov. For deducing, Bach works best. Bored? Tchaikovsky. Playful? Glazunov . Lonely? Faure. Contrite? Vivaldi. (John loves “Autumn”.) Nostalgic? Elgar. Dramatic? Sarasate. Peaceful--which is rare-- belongs to Massenet.

Massenet is John’s favourite.

This one, however, is new. It’s lovely and bittersweet, filled with yearning and desire, fear and want. And hope.

As the last notes fade, John speaks. “I’ve never heard that one before.”

Sherlock lowers the instrument. “Wieniawski.” An awkward pause. “I learned it for you.”

“While you were. . .gone?” John asks, gingerly. 

A nod, and a wistful smile. “It made me think of home.”

Home. Sherlock had returned home a month ago, full of explanations and heartfelt apologies. John had accepted his words but hadn’t given absolution for his actions, the anger still too acute.

But after hearing Sherlock’s song, John finally understands--he hasn’t been alone in his pain. 

Stepping forward, he wraps Sherlock in a tight hug. “I forgive you,” he murmurs.

Tearfully, Sherlock returns the hug, rejoicing in John’s benediction.

THE END


End file.
